With development of a liquid crystal display technology, a three dimensional (3D) display technology has attracted more and more attention, the 3D display technology can enable a picture to become stereoscopic and vivid, its principle lies in that left and right eyes of a person are used to receive different pictures respectively, and image information is superimposed and regenerated by a brain to reestablish an image with a stereoscopic display effect.